Animaniacs With Mad Mod?
by OtomostheCrazy
Summary: Mad Mod has captured the Warner kids! And now he's putting them through a dangerous class lesson! Let's see how they handle this new situation.
1. Hello Little Duckies!

DISCLAIMER: Anything that belongs to ANIMANIACS or TEEN TITANS, does not belong to me.

* * *

Pichicha123, I know that you're already working on an Animaniacs/Teen Titans crossover, but I was really curious on what would happen if Mad Mod met with them! Don't worry! I'm only using Mad Mod from Teen Titans, I'm not using anyone else! You seem more capable of using those characters.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

"Wake up my little Duckies! It's time for Moddie to teach you your lesson!"

A tall british man with a slight cockney accent, red hair, a suit that was based on the british flag, and shorts that were WAY too small for him, appeared in front of the Warner siblings. The trio had just woken up. The three were tied to their bed, and the man was leaning on his cane. Dot didn't know who this guy was, so she asked Yakko.

"...Hey Yakko, who is this guy?"

"He seems to be a British guy with a cane and absolutely NO fashion sense whatsoever."

"Oh...Why is he in our tower?"

The man hit the ground with the end of his cane to get their attention.

"I think I can make my own introductions, thank you. I am Mad Mod, and I'm here to teach you three little trouble-makers some manners!"

"What exactly did we do?" asked Wakko. Mod hit them all on the head.

"I'll tell you what you three did. You kiddies have been very VERY naughty!"

Screens came out of the floors and set themselves up next to Mod.

"You've been going around causing headaches to just about every bloke you can find! Telling jokes, making gags, hopping into the arms of good-looking celebrities and giving them a kiss, and the list goes on!"

The screens showed pictures of the Warners doing everything Mod had said.

Yakko had to protest, giving a kiss to a good-looking person was a COMPLIMENT to them, but when he opened his mouth, he received another hit to the head. A school bell rang.

"Uh Oh, you're going to be late for class! Come on. scurry over to class, now."

Three robotic arms came and picked them off of the bed. Each one was pulled into a separate room, away from each other. Each of them were placed in a front desk facing chalk board.

"Well, Duckies." Mod's voiced boomed from nowhere, his face appeared on the board.

"Class is in session!"

* * *

Yeah, Yeah. I know. It sounds almost exactly like the episode where Mod was introduced. It's supposed to be that way. Just wait until the other chapters, then you'll see some differences.

SEEYA'S!


	2. Yakko: Homeroom and World Nations

DISCLAIMER: Anything that belongs to ANIMANIACS or TEEN TITANS, does not belong to me.

* * *

Okay! Let's start with Yakko! He's strapped to a chair.

* * *

"Alright, class. Today we're going to watch a little motion picture!"

"Ooh, a movie! What's it called?"

"It's called Hypno-Screen!"

The chalk board and all the walls around Yakko turned into a hypnotizing whirl of black and white. Yakko just stared into the screens wondering what might happen. After a minute passed Yakko finally said,

"Hey, what's the big idea? You said we were gonna watch a movie!"

"Huh? That's strange... And I didn't say 'movie' I said 'motion picture'! Now be a good little student and watch the screen!"

"Okay... But I'm gonna go get some popcorn first!"

Yakko easily slipped out of the rope and then dashed to the door, but when he opened it, there was just another hypno-screen.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, chap. No one leaves the classroom unless I say so."

"...Then I can leave?"

"No! I didn't tell you to!"

"Didn't tell me to...what?"

"Leave the classroom!"

A door opened leading to outside the classroom.

"Thanks, Teach!" Yakko ran out the door, only to immediately enter another classroom with the world map on the ground, the walls, and the ceiling.

"Nice try, but class is still in session! and now it's time for a Pop Quiz!" Mad Mod's voice boomed around the room from places unknown.

"That doesn't sound that ba-"

"Oh and another thing! Because of your little trick in my other class, my own little discipline committee is here to straighten you out!"

All of Mad Mod's busts started to move and revealed weapons that look like they would be severely painful.

"Alright now, lad! Here's your Quiz! Name all of the countries in the world!"

Mad Mod laughed thinking that Yakko couldn't POSSIBLY name them, but...

"Okay!"

Suddenly music for "The Mexican Hat Dance" was being played by a symphony. It echoed through the room as Yakko started to sing.

_"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama_  
_Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,_  
_Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribean_  
_Greenland, El Salvador too._  
_Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela_  
_Honduras, Guyana, and still,_  
_Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina_  
_And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil._  
_Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda_  
_Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan,_  
_Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam_  
_And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam._

As Yakko bounced all over the place to touch the country he sung, the busts were shooting lasers everywhere trying to hit him.

_Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland_  
_And Germany now one piece,_  
_Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia_  
_Italy, Turkey, and Greece._  
_Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania_  
_Ireland, Russia, Oman,_  
_Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia_  
_Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran._  
_There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan_  
_Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain,_  
_The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal_  
_France, England, Denmark, and Spain._

Soon Yakko would cause the Mod Busts to shoot each other by accident.

_India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan_  
_Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan,_  
_Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia)_  
_And China, Korea, Japan._  
_Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia_  
_The Philippine Islands, Taiwan,_  
_Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand_  
_Then Borneo, and Vietnam._  
_Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola_  
_Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana,_  
_Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia_  
_Guinea, Algeria, Ghana._

The more Yakko sung and danced, the more the busts would destroy each other.

_Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo_  
_The Spanish Sahara is gone,_  
_Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia_  
_Egypt, Benin, and Gabon._  
_Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali_  
_Sierra Leone, and Algiers,_  
_Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya_  
_Cameroon, Congo, Zaire._  
_Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar_  
_Rwanda, Mahore, and Cayman,_  
_Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia_  
_Crete, Mauritania_  
_Then Transylviania,_  
_Monaco, Liechtenstein_  
_Malta, and Palestine,_  
_Fiji, Australia,_ _Sudan!_"

By the time the song was finished, every statue of Mod's head was destroyed.

"Hey Teach! The school really needs a new discipline committee. The old broke up!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, lad. Even if they're destroyed, you still don't have a way out!"

Mod started laughing hysterically. Yakko looked to the readers.

"A little overconfident, isn't he?"

Yakko dug into his pocket and pulled out a paint brush and a can of paint. he went up to the wall, painted a door, and opened it. When he went through, he ended up in a big hallway. There, Yakko found his younger siblings...

* * *

You're probably not wondering "Where did this guy get the lyrics?" If you are... then okay. As you probably know, I got the lyrics online. I found it on STLyrics just to get that out of the way, but the song and its lyrics belong to Warner Bros. Anyway. If you think I should've done something better, then go ahead and click the review button below. Seriously, I don't know if I portrayed Yakko good enough. and one more thing. Wakko and Dot's parts of the story will also be told.

SEEYA'S!


	3. Wakko: PE and Lunchtime

DISCLAIMER: Anything that belongs to ANIMANIACS or TEEN TITANS, does not belong to me.

* * *

Next up is the world's undefeated eating contest champion (To lots of people anyway) the... Whatever he is Wakko Warner! *Loud Applause*

* * *

We find Wakko in a gym, sitting on a bench watching a giant hypno screen. His eyes were swirling the same way the screen was. Mad Mod's voice boomed throughout the room.

"Hahaha! I knew you couldn't resist the screen! Now you're jolly well under my control! Now go and-Huh?"

Wakko, with his eyes still swirling, walked around the gym like he was sleep walking, and started picking up gym equipment.

"What are you doing! I didn't tell you to do that!"

Wakko ignored Mod, and continued to pile up gym equipment. When there was nothing left but the room itself, he placed all the stuff between two giant slices of bread. He picked up the giant sandwich, stretched his mouth to a size that's bigger than the sandwich itself, and swallowed the whole thing in one bite.

"WHAT!"

By the sound of Mod's voice, he was gawking at Wakko's eating skills. The bell rang, and Wakko's eyes returned from swirling.

"YAY! Lunch-time!" Wakko cheered as he dashed to the cafeteria, which was conveniently right next to the gym. Wakko went up to the lunch person with a tray, a bib, and a fork and knife.

"I'll have one of everything please!" said Wakko

The lunch person turned and turned out out to be Mad mod in a cafeteria outfit...Huh.

"Tisk. Tisk, my little ducky! Hogging all the food for yourself is not a proper way of eating in the cafeteria, but if you REALLY want your food, then fine by me!"

The robots that were disguised as the cafeteria food started to attack Wakko with lasers and launching each other at Wakko to take him down. Of course this would prove to do absolutely nothing, as Wakko swallowed them all down anyway. As he ate the last food robot, Mod started to scold him.

"Now look what you've done! You've made a mess of MY cafeteria! I think a punishment is in order!"

Mod snapped his fingers and the walls of the cafeteria turned into hypno screens. He thought that Wakko would be hypnotized, but Wakko was still himself.

"How come you're not hypnotized?"

"I don't get hypnotized. My eyes just do that when I see a spinning screen."

"Then how come you looked like you WERE hypnotized?"

"I was probably sleepwalking. You know you REALLY need to find some better movies."

Mod gritted his teeth and hit the floor with the end of his cane. A hole appeared underneath Wakko. Wakko fell in. After a while, Wakko smelled the delicious aroma of a pie, and started digging his way through the walls of the hole. When he resurfaced, he was in a big hallway, where he found Dot with a pie in her hands.

* * *

Okay, maybe I should explain something for those of you who went to the trouble of questioning why the school bell rang in this chapter and not in the previous one. If you didn't notice that...Well, now you do. From my information, Mad Mod is a mechanical illusion genius, so in this fanfiction, he rigged each room to not affect the others... I don't understand either, but to put it simply, the rooms are soundproofed from each other. Huh. I guess I do understand a little bit.

P.S. Thanks Pichicha123 for reviewing and giving me some inspiration!

Well, until next time.

SEEYA'S!


	4. Dot: Home Economics

DISCLAIMER: Anything that belongs to ANIMANIACS or TEEN TITANS, does not belong to me.

* * *

And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for, the chapter with the youngest, the smallest, the CUTEST Warner sibling: DOT WARNER!

I am talking about cuteness that is so powerful, to this day there are countries who would wage war just to have the privilege of glancing at Dot!

...Well, enough of that, let's actually read the chapter, shall we?

* * *

Dot was in the library, falling asleep to the whirling hypno screen Mod had put in front of her.

"HEY! Wake up!"

Dot snapped awake, only to become bored again.

"...You know you really need to-"

"Yes, yes, I know! I'll get another movie! Just stare at the hypno screen!" yelled Mad Mod's voice. He had heard the joke already.

Dot was disappointed, but then thought that the joke was getting old anyway. She stared at the screen, getting bored out of her mind, when she had an idea. Being a toon, she pulled out a cardboard cutout of herself from out of nowhere and switched with it. She snuck out of the library without any trouble whatsoever... Oh, except for the lasers, the electric tazer busts, the confusing hallway design, and other security aspects of Mad Mod's school.

They caught Dot, and sent her to a dark classroom. A spotlight shined on her, and Mod's voice echoed.

"You thought that you could trick me? Sorry, luv, but Moddie is a bit smarter than that! Now it's time for a test!"

The lights turned on to reveal... A kitchen full of food, ingredients, and cooking tools, and Mad Mod wearing a chef's hat and an apron that says, I Luv Britain...huh.

"Home Ec? Really, Mr. author?"

Well, I had to find SOME way to explain the ending of the last chapter!

"Hey!" yelled Mad Mod. "Who're you talking to? I didn't put this stuff on for you to talk to your imaginary friends!"

Dot zoomed to behind the cooking counter and said,

"Alright, then! What are we cooking?"

"We're making pies. If you can make a better pie than I can, then I'll let you run around for a while, but if I win, then you will go back to the chair, and watch the hypno screen until it works!"

"You're still trying to do that? Geez, I thought you'd give up by now."

"Let's just cook already!"

The cooking battle had begun! Mad mod showed some skills with the ingredients, but Dot showed some variety by filling the pie with everything that the kitchen had to offer...Wait, What?

"Alright! Time's up! Now to put the pies in the oven."

It was at this time that he noticed a shadow looming over him.

"What the...!"

He looked to Dot's pie and found a giant crust covering a pile of everything in the kitchen. Mad Mod would've been confused, but he was thinking that he would win anyway, he's the judge too, after all.

They place the pies in the oven. Well, Dot tried to, but the thing too big to fit. So, like all toons would, she pulled out a convenient insanely large oven from out of nowhere. At this point, Mod just tried to ignore every nonsensical thing. After around a half hour, the pies were done.

Mod had a cherry pie, while Dot had a... Yeah, the point is her pie somehow shrunk to the size of a regular pie. Mod, being a judge, had to taste both pies, feeling that he'd win, he decided to taste Dot's pie first.

We go to the door of the Home Ec classroom... Wait, that can't be right. What the heck are we doing outsi-*BOOM*

Oh... Uh, well... Uh anyway, There's no longer a Home Ec room, and Mod was all charred, while Dot and her pie were untouched.

"I wonder what made that explosion."

Mod's pie was, well burnt. Dot checked it out, then she checked the cherries Mod used and said,

"Oh! That explains it! You didn't use cherries, you used cherry bombs!"

"But how did-" started Mod.

"I dunno. The author must've needed something for this"

Dot, the Fourth wall is virtually pulverized already, please don't make things worse.

"Okay!"

Dot dashed out of the room. Then she dashed back, grabbed her pie and said,

"Byeeeee!"

She dashed back to a large hallway and sat on some steps. Wakko popped his head out of the floor and saw the pie. He ate it as Yakko walked through a painted door on the wall.

The Warners are reunited!

* * *

Aw man, I need to find ways to do things quickly. Sorry about the EXTREMELY long update, everyone. But, I think this'll end soon... They're the Warner Siblings! If Mad Mod can handle them-pfft Hahahahahahaha! I-I'm sorry... I almost thought that Mad Mod stood a chance, heheheh. Oh-Ow! My stomach! I'm sorry! I gotta go. SEEYA'S!


End file.
